Hugo, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 13332 |population_density_km2 = 153.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 398.6 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 284 |elevation_ft = 932 |latd = 45 |latm = 9 |lats = 8 |latNS = N |longd = 92 |longm = 57 |longs = 48 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 55038 |area_code = 651 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-30392 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0659709 |website = www.ci.hugo.mn.us |footnotes = }} Hugo is a commuter town north of downtown Saint Paul in Washington County in the U.S. state of Minnesota. The population was 13,332 at the 2010 census. The city lies north of White Bear Lake on the border of the metropolitan boundary. Hugo and nearby suburbs comprise the northeast portion of Minneapolis-St. Paul, the sixteenth largest metropolitan area in the United States. Originally settled by French Canadians, Hugo early on established itself as a refueling station for the Lake Superior and Mississippi Railroad (later the Northern Pacific Railway). Located in Oneka township, the community was first named Centerville Station and finally Hugo. The village incorporated in 1906 and was officially incorporated as a city in 1972. After 2000, Hugo had absorbed significant suburban growth and development to become the thriving city it is today. The city's largest lake, Oneka Lake, is named for the Dakota word "onakan," which means "to strike or knock off," rice into a canoe. Just south is Rice Lake where Mdewakanton Dakota from Mendota gathered wild rice. The origin of the name Hugo is consistent with the city's French Canadian history and the community's knowledge of France's famous writer Victor Hugo. In 2012, the National Archives in Washington, D.C. discovered original documents from 1882 showing the new office established by the U.S. Postal Dept. at Centerville Station (Hugo) was named "Hugo" Post Office in 1882 by Michael Houle, its first postmaster and a man of French-Canadian heritage. History The first explorers in the area were likely the Dakota tribes who had moved into the present-day Twin Cities area. Though they did not permanently settle, they were known to frequent the two large swampy lakes (now Oneka Lake and Rice Lake) which were abundant in wild rice. In 1850, French immigrants and French Canadians became the first permanent settlers when the Lake Superior and Mississippi Railroad established a station which was called Centerville Station, since it bypassed the already established city of Centerville. On May 25, 2008, an EF3 tornado struck the city.Star Tribune Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of ; is land and is water. The city is bound by Elmcrest Avenue North on its west, Keystone Avenue North on its east, 180th Street North on its north, and 120th Street North on its south. A major route within the city is U.S. Highway 61, which runs north–south. Interstate 35E is not within the city limits, but is heavily used by Hugo residents. It is located just west of Hugo. Washington County Road 8/Anoka County Road 14 connects U.S. 61 to Interstate 35E. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 13,332 people, 4,990 households, and 3,704 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 5,189 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 92.9% White, 0.8% African American, 0.3% Native American, 3.5% Asian, 0.6% from other races, and 2.0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.4% of the population. There were 4,990 households of which 40.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.8% were married couples living together, 9.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.2% had a male householder with no wife present, and 25.8% were non-families. 19.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.67 and the average family size was 3.09. The median age in the city was 33.7 years. 27.9% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.3% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 33.9% were from 25 to 44; 24.2% were from 45 to 64; and 7.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.2% male and 50.8% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 6,363 people, 2,125 households, and 1,742 families residing in the city. The population density was 187.2 people per square mile (72.3/km²). There were 2,174 housing units at an average density of 64.0 per square mile (24.7/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 97.16% White, 0.20% African American, 0.42% Native American, 1.43% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.20% from other races, and 0.53% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.35% of the population. There were 2,125 households out of which 45.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 71.5% were married couples living together, 6.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 18.0% were non-families. 12.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 2.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.99 and the average family size was 3.30. In the city the population was spread out with 31.3% under the age of 18, 6.5% from 18 to 24, 34.6% from 25 to 44, 22.7% from 45 to 64, and 4.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 104.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 105.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $63,450, and the median income for a family was $65,222. Males had a median income of $44,069 versus $31,110 for females. The per capita income for the city was $24,334. About 1.4% of families and 1.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 0.9% of those under age 18 and 6.1% of those age 65 or over. See also *Withrow, Minnesota References External links *City website *[http://www.readthecitizen.com/ The Citizen newspaper site] Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Cities in Washington County, Minnesota Category:Settlements established in 1850 Category:1850 establishments in the United States